


get your mouth open, you know you're mine

by cakecakecake



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Threesome, Voyeurism, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakecakecake/pseuds/cakecakecake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of very self-indulgent nastiness to quench my overwhelming thirst</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. gently

She just couldn't see how beautiful she was: (A butterfly, her mother once said, can't see its own wings--) her flaxen hair, feathery against her neck; tired eyes, heavy with thick lashes--even her cracked, dry knuckles were more like broken porcelain. Noire was an old doll, played with far too much--Severa must be delicate with her (--people are much the same, sometimes). 

"You don't have to be so…gentle, you know," she'd protest, then three fingers would slip inside her rather than just one. Noire would giggle appreciatively. "Heh…I like when you have a little more faith in me."

"You shudder at any sudden movement any other time of day," Severa would bark, but went on fingering her without pause. "Can you blame me for forgetting how much you can really handle?"

"You're not as hard as you pretend to be." Noire made her realize over time, and despite there being truth to it, Severa would bite harder, leave darker bruises on Noire's thighs as reminders: _yes I am, I'm steel and I'm poison and I'll be inside you forever_. And Noire would love it.

"Make me yours," she'd hum. She'd lap at her center like a starving mutt until Noire howled. 

She was already hers. From the first time she brushed her hand under the dinner table when they were children to this very moment, with Noire quivering in her grasp, cumming into her mouth. She was hers all along, but she enjoys repeating it, in a different way every time.


	2. twenty seconds

"L-Lucina, _please_ …"

Gerome scoffs from behind a wave of blue hair, continuing the trail of open-mouthed kisses down the princess's back. "Don't make that face, Inigo--you're uglier when you cry."

Lucina giggles just a little and Inigo's heart flutters so much he feels dizzy. "Lucina…" 

"Should I let him finish, Gerome?"

There's a nibble to her ear: "Not until you do."

Inigo feels the air being sucked out of his lungs as he watches Gerome shove her down to her hands and knees, yanking on her hair and tearing into her underclothes to make room for something bigger than just his fingers. Lucina's face burns a brilliant crimson and Inigo's cock throbs, her moaning and writhing far too much for him to handle just looking at; he's _got_ to touch her, gods, if Gerome hadn't tied him up so well he could melt right between her walls, fill her up completely--

_O-oh_ , his eyes flicker to Gerome for one second and realizes--he's taken off his mask. Inigo's knees almost give out-- _beautiful_ , he thinks, lost now as to whose face is becoming more mesmerizing to watch: Lucina's, with happy tears dripping down a faultless rose-blushed face, or Gerome's, glistening with sweat in the candlelight. She's taking his cock happily, grinding her teeth, peeling at the floor of the tent, matching his groans. Inigo's stomach lurched with an aching pain, his cock thirsting for someone, either one of them or even someone else not present to grab hold of it, pump it, swallow it whole, _anything_ to release the maddening aching soreness threatening to burst through his knickers. The walls begin to ring with Lucina's screeching orgasm and Inigo breaks out in tears as he calls to them, " _Please_ , gods, what kind of cruel friends are you both?!"

Gerome almost crawls over Lucina to reach the sobbing boy, slipping off a glove to dive into his pants and not even twenty seconds pass before his arm is sopping wet with Inigo's cum.


	3. daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gay horse family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love cross-generation ships don't look at me

Cordelia cradled Cynthia under the sunshine, untangling her curly pigtails, peeling off her riding gear slowly enough to admire the freckles along her shoulders and back. She smelled like daisies--like Sumia--but muskier, a heavier scent. Her skin was softer. Odd how only a few years separated them as they were, but she still seemed so childlike. 

"You tried every day for years, but she never budged!"

Cordelia sighed heavier than she meant to, smiling faintly, trying to picture Severa as her young daughter, refusing to get on a horse. It didn't seem to bother her now--she could ride just fine, climbing up on Sully's horse with no issue--

"--but it seems so strange; she was really afraid?"

Cynthia giggled. "She was terrified! Eventually you gave up. You and Sully bonded over it; Kjelle wasn't great at riding either. You and Sumia had me flying with you all the time though! Mostly you, actually--Mother was busy and away a lot--"

"Me?" she almost blushed. The smaller girl rolled over onto the grass and picked up a wishflower.

"Yeah! I was with you and Sev a lot. Lucy spent a LOT of time with Chrom--Owain played with me a lot, sure--but I liked being with you, I got to fly! It was just us, for days at a time."

"Days at a time," Cordelia repeated, looking down at her--she had a beauty mark on the side of her mouth, a small one--

"The last time we rode together," she started, her voice losing its ring, "we rode to the Plegian desert, and watched the sunrise on the wall."

"I took you all the way there?" 

"Sumia was going to," she explained, "but she didn't come home that night--you took me instead, and we tried to find her--"

\--on the opposite side of her mouth would be Sumia's, Sumia's beauty mark--Cynthia's is on her left--

"--but I try not to remember the rest of that day," she continued, brighter. "But I felt so free over that wall, and looking at you when the light hit your armor, you looked like such a hero!"

She ran her thumb over the little mark and up across her bottom lip.

"You were my hero that day, Cordy," she cooed, her eyes glossy. Cordelia bent down and kissed her chin twice.


End file.
